1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium filter device, and more particularly to a portable aquarium filter device capable of performing multifunctional purification treatment for water quality and capable of catching mosquitoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aquarium is taken as purposes of appreciation or decoration to cultivate fishes to increase fun of daily life. The aquarium must be disposed with a filter device to filter protein residue formed by baits and disposal voided by the fishes in water, thereby retaining water quality and preventing the fishes from dying. However, these protein residues that have been filtered are usually abandoned to cause non-environmental protection and a peculiar smell.
In addition, a conventional mosquito catcher attracts mosquitoes through a light source in which a wavelength is 370 nm. Once mosquitoes fall a high voltage electrified wire fence, these mosquitoes are electrified and die. However, some kinds of mosquitoes, such as Aedes albopictus and Aedes aegypti, do not sensitive to the light source. Consequently, the effect of catching mosquitoes is not obvious. On the other hand, the mosquito catcher electrically shocks mosquitoes through high voltage. Children or pets may be harmed if they carelessly touch the mosquito catcher. Moreover, noise generated by electrically shocking mosquitoes may also influence the quality of daily life.
Therefore, combining the filter device of the aquarium with a function of catching mosquitoes to solve the defect of the conventional mosquito catcher and to save the space, expense and power of additionally disposing the mosquito catcher becomes an important issue.